


Roses are red, violets are blue, I didn’t really want to end up losing you.

by LokiIsAuwuBoi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, If You Squint - Freeform, It popped into my head while I wasn’t sleeping, M/M, Tiny bit of ironstrange, Why Did I Write This?, could be seen platonically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiIsAuwuBoi/pseuds/LokiIsAuwuBoi
Summary: Wade and Peter are happy as can be.That’s until something snaps and things go down hill.





	Roses are red, violets are blue, I didn’t really want to end up losing you.

Waking up alone was something Peter should have been used to by now. Living with a mercenary who takes jobs that make him leave for months on end should have helped him with that. Yet here Peter is, feeling like something is missing when he wakes up without his partner.

Stumbling into the kitchen and finding a note was also something he should have been used to by now. The note in question had read 

_‘sorry I had too go baby boy, some guy called and said he had BIG things for me to do aka unalive some stupid fucking asshole who sent people over to kill him (his words not mine) it’s on the other side of the city so I’ll see you sometime tomorrow! love ya sweetcheeks - your boo’_

This was normal, just another job that would possibly take a few days or maybe weeks till he would return. The fact of the matter was it still made Peter sad and he really couldn’t help it. So the most logical thing to do was spend a day with Tony so he could let off some steam.

* * *

”Can’t really hang out with you right now kiddo.” That was the first thing Tony said upon Peter entering Tony’s lab. 

Stephen was right by Tony’s side as they fiddled with mass amounts of paper. Tony had 5 coffee cups on his desk and 2 of them hadn’t even been drunk yet.

”Sorry for the interruption then, but what are you guys going through?” Peter walked over to them slowly and set his bag of things on the ground.

”Some side tech company is trying to pull a hydra. They’re taken homeless people off the streets and are “brainwashing” them to kill us.” Stephen was the one to speak up about it. Looking Peter right in the eyes as he talked

”Do you have location on them? I could try to go check it out since I got nothing else better to do.” 

“We have located them and they’re only a few hours away but Pete, we wouldn’t want you to get hurt or taken. Plus I don’t think you wanna swing that far.” Tony smiled, got up and put a hand on Peters shoulder.

”How you go home for a couple days while we figure this out.” Tony grabbed Peters bag and walked with him out of lab.

”See you in a few kid.” Was the last thing Peter heard as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

 

Once Peter got home he plopped down onto his bed and decided that he would just stay in for the next few days as things passed over.

* * *

 

After those few very relaxing days it was time for some spider-manning. Wade still wasn’t back so he would just have to go on patrol alone.


End file.
